prettycurefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatsuno Malm
Tatsuno Malm is one of the Cures in the first fanfic season GoGoHeart Pretty Cure!.Not much is known about her, except she is speculated to have more role as a main character, not unlike Misumi Nagisa from Futari wa Pretty Cure and Hyuuga Saki from Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. She lives in a Salon called "Tatsuno Beauty Parlor" with her parents and grandmother. Her catchphrase is "I can't stand this anymore!". Malm's Cure ego is Cure Flame (キュア 火炎, Kyua Furamu). Her first friend in Hikarigaoka is Tachikawa Mio. Malm is really Hyper-active and Positive girl and admits that she does handle Shy people like Mio very well, but loves making a hairstyle very much, and dreams of being a Hair-stylist. Because of her relationship and frequently visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Malm has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she starts in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferenses. Together with the courage of Mio,Mikoto,and Erika, Malm is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Tatsuno Malm (竜野マルム,Tatsuno Malm)/ Cure Flame (キュア 火炎, Kyua Furamu) Description *'Season': GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! *'Age': 14 *'Eye Color': **Vermillion (Malm) **Red (Cure Flame) *Hair Color: **Pink (Malm) **Red (Cure Flame) *'Homeplace': Hikarinohana *'Relatives': Tatsuno Mei (mother), Tatsuno Kouchi (father), Tatsuno Riasu (older sister), Tatsuno Ino (grandmother) *'First Episode': GGHPC01 *'Alter Ego': Cure Flame *'Theme Color': Red History New Life Fighting as Cure Flame Cure Flame "The Heart that burnin from flames, Cure Flame!" ハート炎から燃える, キュア 火炎! "Ha^to honoo kara moe ru, Kyua furamu" Cure Flame (キュア火炎, Kyua furamu) is the Cure Malm transforms into. Her powers are fire attacks, in her phoenix form she uses light-based attack,also in her Glitter Form she uses sprinkle and light attacks. Although she at first is unable to control the enormous strength and power Pretty Cure possesses, Malm later declares that she will learn to control it to help Mikoto. After witnessing the Negatians destroying some Jewel and salons, Cure Flame's rage allows her to fully control the powers, and with the guidance of Coffu, Corry, Lilly and Luna , can use the attack Red Fire Purify and, together with Cure Aquos, Sky Hearty Adagio. Attacks Except for these purification attacks, she can use some indiviidualt sub attacks on her own for fighting use: Flame Crimson Punch '(火炎 クリムソン パンチ ''Furamu Kurimuson Panchi): Cure Flamee jumps high then attacks the enemy with her fiery punch. She can only use this with the influence of the Heart Gems for speed up. However, she seems to be capable of using this without the influence of the Heart Gems and control it very well. 'Flame Stream '(火炎 ストリーム Furamu Sutorimu): Cure Flame draws a circle of fire then she shoots to the enemy with a whirl. 'Flame Burning Cyclone '(火炎 バーニング サイクロン Furamu Ba^ningu Saikuron): Cure Flame circled by a fire, then shoot the enemy with a stream of cyclones. 'Flame Strike '(火炎 ストライキ Furamu Sutoraiki): Cure Flame kicks the enemy with her fiery legs. 'Flame Fury '(火炎 腹立ち Furamu Furri): Cure Flame's body goes red then she attacks the opponent with red-orange light. 'Pretty Cure Fresh Shoot '(プリキュアフレッシュシュート Purikyua Furesshu Shuuto): Cure Flame and Cure Aquos non-purification attack. The girls creates an energy balls with their respective theme colors and shoot them at the enemy. 'Pretty Cure Fresh Daibakuhatsu '(プリキュアフレッシュ爆発 Purikyua Furesshu Daibakuhutsu, Lit. "Pretty Cure Fresh Big Explosion"): The girls hold tightly to their respective partners, then concentrates their energy to their palms and, comical face, creates a big explosion. 'Flame Impact '(火炎インパクト Furamu Impakkuto): Cure Flame concentrates all her powers into her palms, then a fiery energy comes from it and strikes at the enemy; red light will then shine, and the enemy is knocket away. 'Flame Double Impact '(火炎ダブルインパク Furanmu Dabburuimpakkuto): Cure Flame concentrates all her power into her palms and strikes at the enemy; red light will then shine and a fiery energy comes from both hands, and the enemy is knocket away. considered a double and upgraded version of Flame Impact. 'Flame Wheel Punch '(火炎ホイールパンチ Furammu Hoiru Panchi): Cure Flame collects her power into her fist and shoot it out, forming a fire spin out of it. Cure Sky '''"The White Heart that falls from the sky, Cure Sky!" 空から降って白い心, キュア スカイ! "Sora Kara futte shiroi kokoro, Kyua Sukai!" Cure Sky (キュア スカイ, Kyua Sukai) is a second form Pretty Cure gains, in the GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! movie, thanks to the people of miracle kingdoms and the miracle Queen respectively. When transforming, the heart gains a pair of second white heart and a phoenix's wings, representing the final transformation. Cure Sky's clothes almost similar to Cure Flame's but has a skirt and the under transparent, a long armwears, lighter colors, placed a feathers on the shoulders, longer ribbons, as well as long wings. In this Cure form, Cure Sky capable of flying in fast speed, and has powered up strength. Together with everyone else with Phoenix Charm, she can use True Sky Heart Power and True Sky Heart Grand Finale. Cure Glitter Flame In Shugo Chara and Pretty Cure All Stars! Protect The Rainbow Glittering Garden!, Cure Flame gets an-upgrade along with the rest of the nineteen cures and two magical girls, who together forming up into Cure Glitter Flame (キュア キラキラ 火炎, Kyua Guriteru Furamu). So far, this up-grades gets a small-pair of Angel wings places on her back of her clothes, then her outfit similar to Sky Flame only have a Rainbow-colored on her skirt.She uses a sprinkle and light based attack by absorbing Amulet Heart's power. She can use Glitter Charm to combined Sky Floral Heart Power. Glitter Burst (キラキラ バースト, Guriteru Baasuto): Cure Flame draws a circle of light then sprinkles to the enmy and burst them. Relationship Tachikawa Mio: Malm very interested at the school vice president Mio, she is very like her even she shy towards her,Later Malm transform into Cure Flame then purifies Mio's Negatian's and getting a close bond. Yumegawa Mikoto: Malm grows interest because Mikoto's attitude even she isn't interested, later, Cure Phoenix instruct them to use "Sky Hearty Adagio" and purifies many negatians and grow a bond between them. Yumegawa Erika: Much to Malm's hyper-active personality it's given Erika a perfect interesteing attitude, even she said she isn't interested Erika's Jewel becoming Negatian and later destroyed the whole town, but Malm later given her advice and transform her into Cure Spring. Tatsuno Ino: Malm loves her grandmother very much, and has adapted several of her traits. In the past, Malm used to visit Ino all the time. Ino is also the first person Malm goes to when she is feeling unsure, particulary when it is about Pretty Cure. Mitsumoto Yoshida: Malm is very interested in Yoshida about her personality, even she doesn't know that she is a pretty cure but later she finds the truth about it. Trivia *Malm is the first cure to not have its Feeling Jewel into a Negatians. *In her regular clothes, she has a number 8 in her back of her T-Shirt it means this is the eighth season. *She is the first cure that the lead cures not color pink instea Category:Characters Category:GoGoHeart Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Pretty Cures Category:Lead Pretty Cures